


Extracurricular

by Beathen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall finds Harry and Severus in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on February 19th, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> *Podfic read by sly_hostetter: [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/112477.html)

"Gentlemen!"

Harry and Severus' lips broke apart at the screech of McGonagall's voice. Their faces were flushed and they were breathing heavily.

"If you insist on having these liaisons in the castle, at least do it in your own rooms, or lock the door, for heaven's sake. Understand?"

Harry and Severus responded in unison, eyes downcast, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I don't want to deal with the children owling their parents and receiving all those howlers about you two continually snogging."

Minerva swept out of the classroom in a flurry of tartan robes.

Still holding onto Severus' hand, Harry poked his head out of the door to see the retreating figure of the headmistress turn the corner at the end of the passage.

"Severus, she's heading up to Gryffindor tower!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus replied, wary of the answer he was about to receive.

Harry turned back to look at his lover with a grin. "Have we ever snogged in the headmistress' office?"

Severus thought for a moment and then dragged Harry out into the corridor. "Come on. I just got the new password this morning."

Harry trotted after Severus trying to muffle his giggles in the echoing hallway.

~~The End~~


End file.
